


Gori的二次觉醒

by Iris_August



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_August/pseuds/Iris_August
Summary: 之前的车翻了，这是补档。





	Gori的二次觉醒

Gori的二次觉醒

设定  
20岁左右的时候开始分化，分化完成后少数人会再次分化导致第二性别的改变。  
腺体是临时标记，生殖腔是永久标记，如果在Omega发情期的时候进入生殖腔，会有很大的几率怀孕。  
KZ队伍中王浩是Omega，Gori和壳子本来都是Beta，剩下的都是Alpha

“你们谁买了花吗？我闻到了花的味道？”正在rank中的金东河扭过头，冲着训练室里的队友们询问。  
文友赞吸了吸鼻子，疑惑的开口:“我没有闻到啊，东河哥。”  
“很浓的啊，”坐在一旁玩手机的韩王浩接话到，“我以为只有我不知道所以一直没有问，好香啊。”  
金钟仁转头看了看一旁自己辅助已经空了一晚上的位子，叉掉了排队，向宿舍紧闭的房门走去。  
“范贤。”他推开门，扑面而来的味道似乎更加的浓烈，他皱着眉关上门，缓慢地释放出自己的信息素，一点点的掩盖住那甜美的味道。  
“范贤！”金钟仁的声音大了些。  
姜范贤慢慢睁开了眼:“好热啊，哥你让监督把暖气开小一点啊。”  
“你发情了。”金钟仁依然紧紧的靠在门上。  
姜范贤本来还有些懵懂的表情立马僵住了。“哥你别乱开玩笑，我是不是Omega你最清楚了。”  
金钟仁扯了扯自己的领口，和一个快要发情的Omega独处一室，他一个血气方刚的Alpha自然不舒服。“你信息素味道已经很浓了，我去找王浩要抑制剂。”  
姜范贤盯着他看了一阵，确定他一脸严肃绝对不是在开玩笑，才叹了口气:“这个，发情期怎么压制啊？”  
金钟仁仰着脸也不看他，只管说到:“我去找王浩，他应该有办法吧。”  
姜范贤有些失望的低下头，他很少有勇气，在互相暧昧着的两个人之间，给出这样明确的暗示。  
他又看了看金钟仁坚定的神色，强颜欢笑道:“总之你快出去，你是Alpha啊。”  
金钟仁深吸了一口气:“我叫友赞来照顾你吧。”然后就大步流星的走了出去。  
训练室里大家依旧坐得整整齐齐，只不过在看到金钟仁回来后都投去了疑惑的目光。  
“是范贤哥吗？”韩王浩率先开口。  
“嗯，”金钟仁坐回椅子上，头也不抬的说道:“友赞你去照顾一下他吧，他现在状态不好。王浩你的抑制剂也让友赞拿过去，你就别去了，你刚分化还不稳定，我怕你受他影响提前进入发情期。”  
文友赞闻言从座位上站起来，朝韩王浩走去时却看见他轻轻摇了摇头。头脑灵活的打野瞬间明白了他的意思，空着手就朝宿舍走去。  
“钟仁哥你不标记范贤哥吗？”郭普成在一旁忍不住开口，这两个哥哥，平时难道不是在交往吗？  
“范贤有权利选择自己的Alpha，我现在标记他不是趁人之危吗。”金钟仁低头随意的收拾着桌子，拖着长音说到。  
“说正经的呢！哥不知道范贤哥喜欢你吗！说什么别的Alpha啊！”韩王浩才是最急的那一个，从老虎到龙珠，他和这两个哥哥相处的时间最长了，自然知道这两个人是怎样一个别扭的状况。  
“范贤喜欢我？”金钟仁疑惑的抬起头，“不会吧。”范贤他，喜欢的话为什么不说呢？自己表现得不够明显吗？  
“哥你真是的！”韩王浩坐在椅子上都快要蹦起来了，“范贤哥对你才叫好呢，你怎么都不知道啊！”  
“真可怜啊，范贤哥。”金东河在一旁帮腔到。  
金钟仁沉默了片刻，就站起来冲了出去。  
“我会帮你们请假的，钟仁哥加油！”韩王浩挥舞着小拳头，等到哥哥消失在视野中后，抱起手机兴冲冲的敲出一句话:“相赫哥！范贤哥二次觉醒成Omega了，钟仁哥去帮他了，啊，两个令人操心的哥哥终于要在一起了！”

金钟仁的脑子在听到韩王浩的话后就乱成一团，等到他冷静下来的时候，他已经把文友赞从屋子里赶出去了。  
就是赶，门刚一敲开瘦瘦小小的打野就被虎背熊腰的AD强硬的扯了出去，然后就是在自己的眼前被突然甩上的门。  
把那孩子吓住了吧，金钟仁想，王浩会帮自己解释清楚的吧。  
空气中已经完全弥漫开了姜范贤的信息素，他不知道那是什么花的味道，总之是一种温暖的，令人安心的味道。  
就像姜范贤这个人一样。  
安抚弟弟们的情绪，在自己将要上头的时候用一种无奈的语调让自己平静下来。  
认识的这三年中，他们成为彼此在游戏中，在生活里最好的搭档。自己是真实的，真挚的喜欢着他的辅助。  
在峡谷中挡在身前的盾，时机完美的出钩，在生活中对他的耍赖的无限包容，一举一动中体现的关怀在意。  
在队友，外人眼中，他们似乎是理所应当的一对。  
然而只有当事的两个人知道，他们互相依靠，又互相试探。默许着两人间无声的暧昧，却都不敢说出口。  
感谢这样的一个契机，胆小鬼1号金钟仁这样想。  
韩王浩的话似乎是灵丹妙药，以前想不通的一切都顺理成章。  
他缓缓的释放出自己的信息素，“范贤，”金钟仁凑近躺在床上的人，“我想标记你。”  
姜范贤从来没有经历过发情期，23年的beta人生让他对发情几乎没有任何概念。  
他红着脸，躺在床上喘着粗气，不知道该如何度过这难熬的阶段。  
他心仪的Alpha，在几分钟前，被他从这间屋子里赶出去了，他亲手送掉了一辈子和他的AD绑在一起的机会。  
不亏啊，他这样想。  
万一金钟仁只是把他当弟弟看呢，万一那些令他脸红心跳的瞬间，都只是他自己在心里面自作主张的放大呢。  
如果借由发情期强行要求他标记自己，会被讨厌的吧。  
反正发情期，忍一忍总会过去的，等到什么都过去了，他依然可以自然的坐在那个人身边，问他要不要一起双排，依然可以理所应当的仰望着那个人，像他无数次做过的那样。  
所以把他赶走，自己煎熬的度过，是最明智的选择。  
但是心里真的好难过啊，比身体上抵抗不住的情潮还要惹人在意。  
记忆里那些微不足道的细节都被刨了出来，一点一点的被放大。  
一遍一遍的让他猜忌着，金钟仁对自己是不是也有同样的情感，又一遍一遍的否定自己，别再胡思乱想了，那都是不可能的事情。  
身体冷冷热热，意识沉沉浮浮，他却突然闻到了大海的味道。  
怎么会有大海的味道呢？他不是在宿舍里吗？  
混沌的睁开眼，他看见了一个高大的身影向他走来。  
然后他听到了什么，金钟仁说，想要标记他？  
姜范贤本能的朝着金钟仁靠过去，本来因为情欲上升而攥紧床单的手也搭上了金钟仁的手臂。  
冰凉的触感，周身环绕的大海的味道，让姜范贤以为自己真的被海水包裹。  
迷蒙中他好像被谁扶了起来，随之而来的是颈后的腺体被人舔舐时的战栗。  
意识逐渐回笼，Alpha信息素的注入让难耐的Omega暂时的恢复了清明。  
“钟仁哥？”从背后被人抱住，姜范贤虽然看不见脸，但凭借这么多年的相处，他依然可以确定这就是刚刚被自己赶出去的人。  
这什么情况？姜范贤不禁头疼起来。自己现在已经完全进入发情期了，这个哥现在跑来又是什么意思。  
“范贤啊，”金钟仁把头靠在自家辅助的肩膀上，说话时带出的热气尽数撒在姜范贤的耳后，“喜欢哥吗？”  
“哥你在说什么呢。”姜范贤缩了缩脖子，抓住金钟仁的手却不自觉地收紧。金钟仁微微侧过头看着姜范贤已经红透的耳廓，嘟嘟囔囔的说:“可是哥喜欢范贤啊，哥想标记你。”  
不等姜范贤回答，金钟仁从床上站起来，一边扯着自己身上的T恤一边说:“范贤啊，用你热情的身体来回应哥吧。”  
姜范贤确实是被这个突如其来，而又期待已久的告白弄懵了，他仍然维持着刚刚的姿势，用一种疑惑的眼神呆呆的望着正在脱衣服的金钟仁。  
“回神啦范贤，我在认真的向你告白呢。”金钟仁伸手捏了捏他的后脖颈，手指粗糙的皮肤划过敏感的腺体，姜范贤小小的抖了一下。  
“真是笨啊你。”金钟仁也不再跟自己傻傻的辅助废话，直接将那人扑倒在床，手也不安分的从衣服下摆探入。划过姜范贤腰上的软肉一路向上，直起身子，在姜范贤的额头落下一吻。  
一切都乱了套，事情是怎么发展到这一步的？  
姜范贤已经混沌的脑袋此时什么都想不明白，他像布娃娃一样被金钟仁摆弄着，配合着他脱掉自己的上衣，裤子，直到身上的最后一片遮挡物也被他扯去，带着薄茧的手覆上自己的性器时，他才猛然惊醒，一把按上金钟仁的手腕，慌乱的抬起头:“别！”  
急匆匆的开口，金钟仁却不给他机会，利用身高的优势将姜范贤的双手压在身侧，探身过去和他亲吻。  
两人之前都交往过女朋友，接吻都不算新手，再加上此时都已到达临界的状态，小范贤很给面子的站了起来。  
“不错嘛，范贤，只是一个kiss，看起来今天精力很旺盛呢。”金钟仁重新将手覆上姜范贤的性器，强硬的套弄起来。  
“唔，”姜范贤抬起一只手捂住脸，也无力去反驳金钟仁的话，这样与暗恋已久的人近乎零距离的接触，他羞耻的恨不得把自己蜷起来。  
可金钟仁是什么人啊，他的手一边不老实的向姜范贤身后的穴口摸，一边逗弄着姜范贤，说出更多让他难以招架的dirty talk。  
“范贤啊，是不是已经忍不住了，没事，哥会好好疼爱你的。”  
“别说了，啊！”姜范贤终于忍不住开口，却被突然侵入的指尖转移了注意。  
也许是现在这个姿势让金钟仁觉得不大方便，他仅仅试探性的进入了一根手指，就很快的将手抽了出来，在姜范贤的大腿内侧轻轻捏了一下，轻声道:“范贤，抬腿。”  
姜范贤微不可察的摇了摇头，这姿势，他才不要做。  
“乖一点，”金钟仁感受到了害羞的恋人别扭的想法，难得耐心的哄着：“好好扩张我们才能进行下一步啊，范贤难道不难受吗？”  
难受自然不用说，后穴因为发情期的到来此时正难耐的开合着，但心理上的羞耻感让姜范贤无论如何都做不出那样的动作。  
金钟仁也不勉强他，再次吻上他的唇，浅尝后一路向下，空气中的花香愈发的浓烈，金钟仁知道，不用他再催促，害羞的辅助很快就会缴械投降。  
舌尖掠过姜范贤胸前的红果，金钟仁的手抚上姜范贤的腰侧摩挲着细嫩的皮肤。  
舌尖的红果因为唾液的润滑已经渐能听见水声，姜范贤此时却再无心于这些淫靡的声音。身体内涌动的情潮和胸前的酥麻，让他一边呻吟着，一边又不自禁地挺起胸膛。早已挺立的下身顶端渗出液体，正被主人若有若无的在金钟仁身上摩擦。  
金钟仁抱住早已软成一团的姜范贤，两人调换了一下身位。他让姜范贤岔开腿趴在自己身上，这样的姿势对于接下来的事而言，无疑是方便了许多。  
金钟仁伸出一根手指，轻轻探入姜范贤身后的密处。Omega的身体早就做好了接纳Alpha的准备，金钟仁的手指刚一进入就被紧致的内壁包裹起来，他试探着曲起手指，有些急躁的想要加快进度。  
姜范贤此时面色潮红的将头埋在他的肩上，急促的喘息一刻也没停下来过，偶尔还会因为金钟仁的手指在内壁里的四处乱撞而发出微弱的呜咽。  
金钟仁一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手专心地扩张着，不多时姜范贤的后穴已能容下三根手指了。  
金钟仁抽出手，带着姜范贤的手摸上自己高高翘起的性器，轻咬着姜范贤的耳朵含混不清的说道：“摸摸看，马上就要进去你那里了，尺寸你还满意吗？”  
姜范贤被他在床上说的这些荤话激的来了脾气，手下狠狠地抚上金钟仁的性器，故意在龟头上抹过，“什么啊，和我们王浩比起来你肯定还是弟中弟。”  
金钟仁被这毫无章法的抚弄照顾的十分受用，但又觉得姜范贤真的是欠收拾，所以刚抽出来的手指又重新放了回去，摸索着找到了刚刚发现的敏感点，不怀好意的坏笑起来：“姜范贤，现在提我们王浩是什么意思啊，嗯？”  
敏感的辅助嗅到了危险的气息，埋在自己股间的手却不给他任何机会。金钟仁不紧不慢的按压着，放在姜范贤腰间的手用力将想要逃走的人搂紧。  
“哥，钟仁哥。”姜范贤被突如其来的快感撩拨的几乎要从床上弹起来，他抓住金钟仁的手臂，喉间轻细的呻吟勾引着金钟仁为数不多的理智。  
太刺激了，这是指奸吧。姜范贤被快感充盈的脑袋里又开始了奇怪的场合。  
下身已经被穴口流出的水湿的一塌糊涂，紧绷的身体与蜷缩的脚趾彰显着他的极限。他像金钟仁哀求着，丝毫不掩饰自己的呻吟：“别，我要…啊！”  
金钟仁按着他的脑袋，在他即将攀上巅峰时咬住他的唇，将他突然拔高的呻吟声堵在两个人的唇舌之间。  
姜范贤大口的喘息着，手下使着劲想从金钟仁身上起来，金钟仁当然不干，手指又接着搅动起来，激的姜范贤刚直起的腰又软了下来。  
“干嘛啊，别来了。”姜范贤才刚刚发泄过，身子正敏感的很，他哑着嗓子想要推开金钟仁。  
“什么意思啊范贤，”金钟仁从床头抽出纸巾，草草的擦了擦姜范贤射在自己身上的白浊，抱着姜范贤翻了个身，拽过早就甩在一旁的枕头垫在他腰下，无视他微弱的反抗，扯住他不停扑腾的双腿。“没有套，范贤不介意吧。”  
“别，等等，现在不行。”姜范贤的腿还抖得不停，敏感的身体明确的告诉他如果现在放任金钟仁进来，那样的尺寸，自己大概会疯掉吧。  
金钟仁当然不会放过这样可口的辅助，“哥会让你舒服的。”说完便带着不容置疑的强硬挤进了姜范贤的身体里。  
“啊，慢点！”姜范贤的内壁猛地缩紧，金钟仁发出一声舒适的叹息，向前倾了倾身子尝试去安抚眼角已经渗出眼泪的姜范贤，却又带动着自己的性器捅进了更深的地方。  
“唔，金钟仁！”姜范贤干脆连敬语也不叫了，沙哑的声音被金钟仁的顶弄染上了哭腔，“叫你慢一点！”  
“范贤，放松。”金钟仁轻轻的顶弄着，一点点的深入，缓慢地开拓着姜范贤的身体。  
姜范贤的后穴也渐渐的适应了金钟仁的尺寸，开始随着金钟仁的动作自觉地收缩予以回应。  
“怎么样，腰难受吗？”金钟仁一边顶弄着一边抚上姜范贤的手臂，引领着姜范贤抱住自己，柔声问道。  
“没事，嗯…你动。”姜范贤心中感动于金钟仁流露出的体贴与爱护，自己也挺起腰主动回应着金钟仁的动作。  
金钟仁的尺寸果然应了他那句“个子高的人什么都会大”，刚进入时将姜范贤的不适应，在两人的互相磨合中已渐渐消失，粗长的性器一下下的顶到甬道尽头，让姜范贤从喉中发出破碎的低吟。  
“哥，”姜范贤向上倾了倾身子，搂住金钟仁的肩膀，“你刚刚说的，都是真的吗？”  
“我喜欢你，范贤。是哥太迟钝了，看不出来我们范贤的心思，哥以后会加倍弥补的。”金钟仁在姜范贤的耳根处落下一个轻吻，身下顶弄的力道丝毫不减，“让哥标记你好吗？”  
姜范贤眼睛红红的，不知道究竟是被金钟仁迟来的告白搞得，还是当前这样状态下的生理现象。他张着嘴似乎想要说些什么，最终还是沉默着低下了头，只是腰身微微的使力，主动迎合着金钟仁的动作。  
空气中海盐和鼠尾草的味道逐渐融合，姜范贤压抑的叫声也随着高潮的逼近突破束缚。他此时已经全然顾不得弟弟们是否在一墙之隔的地方训练，只想将自己承受不住的快感全都发泄出来。脑中空白的那一刻，他的身体仿佛已经不受控制，然而他却听到了自己的声音。  
“我好开心，哥，喜欢你。”

文友赞搓了搓自己通红的脸，默默地把音乐的声音又开大了一点。  
韩王浩约了他的相赫哥吃饭，金东河金光熙和郭普成他们早就因为满屋的信息素的味道跑了出去。  
空荡荡的屋子里只剩下他一个人了，从卧室里传来的声音真的不算小，即使是放到了很大声的音乐也难以遮住。  
文友赞叹了口气，叉掉了排队，关了音乐拿起钱包出了门。  
这两个哥啊，我还未成年呢！


End file.
